


Suspicions Not Confirmed

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine's been sick lately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions Not Confirmed

Leonard woke up to an empty space where Christine had been earlier. He was just starting to look around the dark room when she emerged from the bathroom looking utterly miserable. She climbed back into bed and curled up, shivering.

"What’s the matter, darlin'?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I’m sick," she retorted.

He sat up. “Again?” This had been happening a lot recently.

Against her protests, he scooped her up and carried her toward sickbay.

"I’m perfectly able to walk."

He dismissed her complaints. She wasn’t exactly a morning person anyway and it was very early. “And I can walk faster.”

Once there, he set her down gently and grabbed a tricorder. He also took a blood sample. 

Though results were delivered at lightning speed compared to 21st century standards, they were still not instantaneous, so they had a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, both avoiding bringing up the topic they both suspected.

The tense silence was shattered by the machine beeping, signalling it had completed its analysis. Leonard felt like he was moving in slow motion as he stepped over to it and studied the readout.  
"I can tell you two things. One, you need to quit eating that weird Vulcan stuff you like so much. Two, you’re not pregnant."

Christine blinked in surprise. “You thought I might be pregnant?”

"So did you."

"Ok, yes, I did." She slid off the exam table and took his hand. "I just don’t think we’re ready for that." She frowned. "Really? It was the Vulcan soup? I’m gonna miss that stuff."

He draped an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to his room.


End file.
